


#23: J.D. (Heathers - 1988)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [23]
Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Blood, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason J.D. enjoys killing so much is because it gets him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#23: J.D. (Heathers - 1988)

     J.D. enjoys killing. Why? It gets him off. The rush of seeing the life fade from someone's eyes, the thrill of hearing them beg for mercy or cry or scream or choke, the high of seeing them laying dead on the ground or the floor. _That's_ what J.D. likes about it. Every time he kills someone, he goes home and goes straight to the bathroom. He strips out of his clothes and throws them in a pile on  the floor. He turns on the shower and steps in when the water gets hot enough. Sometimes, he licks some of the blood - if there is any - off himself. When he's _really_ horny, he'll jack off with some of the blood, letting the mixture of blood and water cover his member. He always comes so hard when he masturbates with the blood of his most recent victim. J.D.'s favorite part is when he licks up the combination of blood and his semen. That always gets him hard again. Masturbation isn't the same if it isn't done right after he kills someone. It's less satisfying, less enjoyable. That's why he kills so often.


End file.
